


Bedroom Farce

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Coctail ficlet, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to know why a drink would be called a Bedroom Farce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Farce

Bedroom Farce  
By PattRose  
Summary: John wants to know why a drink would be called a Bedroom Farce. 

 

Reese looked horrified for a moment and asked, “What do you mean, do I want a bedroom farce?”

“It’s a drink, Reese, calm down.”

“What kind of drink is named that?” 

Shaw smiled at the man that was still new at this relationship and said, “Watch me make it and you’ll see what it is.”

Reese watched Shaw take a coffee mug and put one shot of dark rum, 2 splashes of Galliano and filled the rest up with hot cocoa. Then Shaw grabbed the whipped cream out of the fridge and topped the drink with that, just to make Reese’s night. Shaw knew that Reese loved whipped cream. They both did. 

“So, this has nothing to do with a farce in the bedroom, right?”

“Geeze, Reese, you make it sound like we’re a three ring circus or something. It’s just the name of a drink. How is it?” 

“It’s really good, but then again, you had me at whipped cream,” Reese replied. 

The end


End file.
